teen_transformer_titans_animatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Lockdown
Lockdown (ロックダウン, Rokkudaun) is a bounty hunter by choice, driven by the thrill of the chase, and is a Decepticon ally only by necessity. He's got no real loyalty towards Megatron, but the Decepticons always pay on time, better than the Elite Guard, and allow him access to the systems upgrades he craves. Besides that, he's such a nasty piece of work that it's just easier for him to be a 'Con. Lockdown has a grisly habit of collecting "trophies" from his victims for his own use. He has attached a number of parts that appear to be stolen, such as his hook, chainsaw weapons, and parts of his left leg. His collection of stolen gadgets include quick-hardening cement spray, smoke bombs, and Ratchet's EMP generator. The Autobots consider his actions appalling, while Lugnut views his mercenary ways an insult, a disgrace, to the Decepticon cause, but Lockdown doesn't care. As long as Megatron and the Decepticon leadership will give him his upgrades, Lockdown will get the job done. Appearance and Biography :Voice actor: Lance Henriksen (English), Akio Ōtsuka (Japanese) Lockdown could care less about Megatron and his grand goals of universal domination. He's in this game for upgrades, pure and simple, and he allies with Decepticon cause because they're the ones who can get him the systems he wants. For the right price he'll hunt down any target and bring it in - functioning or not. As a bonus, every new target means a new trophy for his workshop wall. He enjoys his work, and he's traveled from one end of the universe to the other doing it, which is why he's got a collection of weapons and functions second to none. It is unknown whether his veichle mode is Cybertronian-based or Earth-based veichle mode, but he indeed has the veichle mode of a Muscle Car. Attributes: * Can track a target even across light years. * Ratchet's EMP generator shuts down most robotic circuitry. * Once a target is locked, he always catches it. Gallery File:Tumblr_mx1d2vfxfM1qcrr5qo1_1280.jpg|Lockdown in a Space Poncho. Personality Lockdown is a leading hunter. Transformers cruel, deceitful, violent and sadistic, offer his services to other transformers and keep their weapons and their components as trophies. Although officially described as Decepticon, Lockdown has no real allegiance to anyone, and inspires in general terms of contempt for both factions. He has red eyes like the Decepticons, but his insignia is absent, replaced by a hole that, when seen closely, has the shape of an Autobot badge. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Blitzwing **Lugnut Family Neutral *Sentinel Prime *Starscream Rivals *Prowl Enemies *Autobots *Yoketron *Arcee *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilites Lockdown's abilities depend on what upgrades he installs. He can launch his hook as a grappling line, and his right arm transforms into a chainsaw. In his first appearance, he also possessed an EMP weapon that he stole from Ratchet, although he lost this when Ratchet boarded his ship to rescue Prime. Not one to be slowed down by this kind of thing, Lockdown installed an alternative upgrade in its place, giving him a wide variety of bounty hunting equipment. History Past Lockdown was a student in Yoketron's Cyber-Ninja Corps, and one of the greater students at that. However, during the Outbreak War of Cybertron he somehow brought shame on the Corps and was booted out and became a bounty hunter instead. His first act as a bounty hunter was to lead a Decepticon attack on Yoketron's training center and to steal the protoforms kept in storage. During the attack, he killed his former teacher and took his helmet. One of his other wartime jobs was to bring an intelligence officer who carried vital information in for questioning. He encountered Ratchet, broke off one of the Autobot's forehead chevrons and stole his EMP generator, turning the healing tool into a weapon. During said encounter, Lockdown's right arm was destroyed when he launched it at Ratchet, causing him to replace it with a decidedly more menacing one (namely, the hook seen above). He was also indirectly responsible for Arcee losing her memory. Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Thrill of the Hunt *A Fistful of Energon *Five Servos of Doom Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Arrival *Transformer Titans Animated: The Cool (Japanese comic series) Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Rouge Transformers Category:Bounty hunters Category:Amputees Category:Former Autobots Category:Cyber-Ninja Corps Category:Ninjas Category:Former Ninjas